THE MASTER AND I
by cclia
Summary: Fuuko is a slave in a territory owned by the master Tokiya. Find out how she can survive the master and the attraction that is growing between them.
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I'm kinda new in here and as expected this is my very first fic . Well,I hope you'll like my debut fic and please do sub,it your reviews ASAP . By the way, this is an edited version. I'm really admire Scorpion characters that's why I made this especially for Tokiya since he's a Sorpion zodiac.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own FOR although I own this fic. I wish I do own FOR but the FOR staff are afraid of me in fear that I may rob them off their jobs.hehehehe  
  
Well, read on and don't forget your reviews.  
  
FUUKO'S POV   
  
I was sleeping on the cot inside my cell when I felt hands on my legs .I directly woke up, grab the hands of the assailant who dared touch my legs and look at him on the eye. "What the heck?!",I glared at the Spandex clad warrior in front of me and pulled my hand in anger.  
  
"Master awaits for you in his room, slave", he said gruffly, giving the last word a harsh intonation.  
I wanted to attack him with a punch because of his intrusion to my beauty sleep and because he touched my legs. I was about to bring my fist to his face but I thought about the consequences that might befall upon me. I bring down my fist andsighed in surrender. I really have no power inside the masters kingdom. I'm only slave, nothing less and nothing more and even to fight for my right, I can't do so for I'm afraid oof the master.  
Still who dared touch me will have a revenge. Sooner or later this warrior will get my revenge.  
  
"Master awaits for you in his room", he reiterated.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I heard you. I'mnot deaf you know! ",I replied sarcastically and grinned when I saw the hurt in his eyes. 'Ha' that's for tresspassing my body without permission. I was expecting for him to get angry at me but he just gave a cold glare, probably recovering from hurt. " Come now, we have to hurry or else he'll punish both of us ", and with that he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my cell, this rash action almost made me stumble. He didn't even care if I was in pain or not.  
  
I wish I had my fuujin with me so I could get to this arrogant warrior and he'll be sorry for what he have done. But the master keeps it.  
  
The master has my fuujin.  
  
'Damn master! Damn warrior! Damnation to the damned!!!  
  
  
"Follow me", the warrior echoed out as he finished locking my cell doors.  
  
"Hey wait!", I called out to him. He turned his head questioning call. "What?",he asked.  
  
"I'll go, but could you do me a favor please?" ,I pleaded, battling my eyelashes to give him the genuine effect look of plea.  
  
He eyed me suspiciously before answering "What is it".  
  
"Uhm. Can't I take a bath first before going there?", I started.  
  
"I mean the if the master wants to see me then I should look very presentable." ,I continued .  
  
But I doubt he got my message since he still look at me with that same dumb expression.  
  
Honestly, I did mean that alibi since I really don't feel fresh, I feel very stinky. Besides,with long hair like mine, who wouldn't feel hot and stinky.  
  
"No!", he answered flatly.  
  
That's it? Doesn't he take a bath at all? I sniffed him, his clothes looks new but he smells sweaty probably from training. My plea has no effect to him after all.  
  
"Why?", I pleaded back.  
  
"Master says you can take a bath there", he whispered to me.  
  
Good thing he had thought to brush his teeth since his mouth smells minty.  
  
"How d'you know he said that?", I said doubting his words.  
  
"Master has already considered you saying this kind of alibi to avoid meeting him, he also says that if you'll take a bath there, the clothes are ready for you t wear." ,he confessed.  
  
He grinned seeing my daze expression .   
Damn master! He knows. he can read my mind. and I hate him for that.  
  
The so called master will get my revenge someday.  
  
As for now, it's good for me to follow his orders, to stop myself from hitting him and every one of them.  
  
I must be patient. very patient.  
  
I followed the warrior who was now humming with anticipation.  
  
I walked with fear, my knees are getting kinda weak and my heart beat faster now .I want to reason out again but I can't, my tongue's tied. Besides I'm also excited on meeting the master again. Weird huh. I dunno.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Hey,don't forget to submit your reviews. 


	2. A Flashback

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm really sorry if I have made the characters in here a bit OoC since  
this is my 1st fic. Next time I'd be careful. Don't worry I'll improve  
my works.  
Thanks to the following reviewers:  
Ranka,Mateo, irish-red, Hunter Odin Lowe, Fire Arrow, Bottou -chan.  
Keep on sending your reviews. DISCLAIMER: Once again I don't own FOR even if I made this fic. sob*  
Don't forget to send your review.  
  
CHAPTER 2: ~flashback~  
  
Six months ago I was also a warrior joining in tournaments to gain fame and fortune. I was as they say the keeper of the winds. I used to control wind with my fuujin until the master came in.  
  
I was in a particular tournament where he also joined . This was the tournament wherein the winner takes all, teams are not required in here only yourself. If you win you succeed to a higher level but if you lose the winner decides your fate. Every wins , the winner gets what he wants as the rule "winner take all" suggests, even a slave.  
  
Unfortunately, I'm that slave.  
  
I was walking towards the arena for my first fight when I accidentally bump unto him. Although it was just a painless one I still need an apology since he was the one who bump me. I was expecting a sorry from him when none came, I turned towards the assailant when I noticed he was walking fast away from me. I thought he was guilty or something so I shouted to him ,  
  
"Hey mister! Watch were you're going next time and don't forget to say an apology! Thanks anyway for your mute concern!" and I guffawed after saying this. Should have known that it was a big mistake to say such words to the master, wellits no going back now .Anyway on with my story.  
  
Jeers welcome me on my entrance to the arena. I noticed that it was a box- office since most seats were fully occupied. I wandered my gaze around the arena and I saw someone I didn't expected. him,the master and my assailant bumper. He was looking straight at me. I swear he really is coz I'm the only person on the arena (my enemy has not yet shown himself probably nervous.).  
  
I returned his gaze with my most evil stare, brows drawn forward and mouth pursed hard. I didn't think he got my message since he continued to study me with that mysterious manner of his. Two can play the same game eh, so I studied him also. He was only a foot away from me but I can clearly outline his features- his noticeable long, silvery hair which was tied in a ponytail and his face profile was incredibly superb but it didn't lessen my anger on him. I still need an apology. I also notice that he was surrounded by brawny men which I thought was his bodyguards.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the night we've all been waiting for.the greatest fight in the history, DEATHH FIGHTT.",the announcer started to say. I prepared myself for the fight, uncaring to his curious eyes ( which I felt were still studying me) and turned to look at my enemy. A girl of my age was innocently looking at me and it was as if she was force to fight since her eyes are tear-stained.  
  
"The rules: No one should exceed the boundary of the arena ,failure to comply that shall mean loss in the battle and one should kill the enemy to be declared the winner ,surrender means loss agaiin. ..the prize:winner takes all.There is only one round needed for this one.LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!!!!!!", the announcer finished and the bell rang.  
  
' I'll win this fight to the end and show to that bumper who he is dealing with',I confidently thought. I didn't know he was also thinking the same way as I am. and so the battle have just began.  
TBC  
  
AN: So whatcha think??? I hope its okay even if it isn't.her..I got a little lost there 


End file.
